


Gratitude

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [259]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, boys got chatty on me, just two boys in bed, non Canon, tried to write 221
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: gratitude: noun: ˈgra-tə-ˌtüd: the state of being gratefullate Middle English: from Old French, or from medieval Latin gratitudo, from Latin gratus ‘pleasing, thankful.’





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrub456](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/gifts).



> Happy 221 day to my friend and muse <3 <3 <3

Sherlock groaned quietly as John's alarm went off. He stretched and reached over to turn off "All You Need Is Love" blaring at the highest possible setting. He rolled his eyes, but found it made him a bit, okay, it made him very happy. Happiness was a rare thing, but he realised it wasn't a terrible idea in itself. 

"Shhh...go back to sleep." Sherlock suggested in the voice that John could feel in his toes, as John made the slightest move to rise before the sun.

"Hmm?"

"Stay here with me?" Sherlock rumbled as he moved to octopus around his doctor.

John stopped moving, relishing feeling Sherlock's heart beat against his back, his legs and arms effectively trapping him in their bed. "What's so special about today, honeybee?" He mumbled, as he covered Sherlock's long fingers with his own smaller hands.

"It's been a week." Sherlock sighed as he kissed John's shoulder gently.

"A week?" John managed to turn in Sherlock's arms and take in the man next to him; lanky, graceful limbs that seemed to go on forever, a mop of curls, dark as coal, but soft as silk, technicolour eyes that could see into his soul and still find something worth saving and lips, those lips that could - "Oh."

"Yes. Oh." Sherlock mumbled. And then the lips John had spent months dreaming of captured his own and shut down any idea of movement that involved leaving the warmth of the bed and Sherlock's all-encompassing embrace.

"A week ago, you kissed me, or I kissed you, can't recall -" John whispered when he could find words again. Sherlock hummed and tightened his arms around John.

"I think it was mutual," the detective muttered quietly, so different than his rich, honeyed voice. John heard the beginnings of love, contentment and perhaps a bit of gratitude.

"No, thank you, love." John nestled against Sherlock's chest and went back to sleep.


End file.
